Coisas de criança
by Kakashi-senpai
Summary: Quem conhece criança de perto sabe as perguntas sem nexo e as coisas absurdas que elas fazem. e Quem já imaginou o kakashi criança? Eu já! xD e...descobri que não sei fazer resumo direito. '


**Primeira fic, tenham piedade **

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

-Pai?

Hatake Sakumo, que lia tranquilamente o novo regulamento ninja, baixou os olhos ao pequeno à sua frente.

- Diga filhote

-Por que os peixes ficam na água o dia inteiro?

-Porque eles moram lá. u.u'

- e porque eles não se afogam?

-Porque eles conseguem respirar de baixo d'água. Ta?- falou Sakumo querendo encerrar logo aquele assunto sem pé nem cabeça. Mas, fazer o que? Era coisa de criança. Kakashi abaixou a cabeça, ficou quieto por um tempo, depois olhou o pai e disse um "ta" indo embora em seguida.

Sakumo voltou a ler seu regulamento, graças a Deus kakashi tinha se conformado com os peixes. O garoto já não fazia nenhum tipo de barulho, baderna, pergunta ou qualquer tipo de desordem já fazia muito tempo... Finalmente ele tinha sossegado.. Espera ai???? Kakashi sossegado??? O.O

Sakumo saiu correndo pela casa inteira. Onde estaria esse garoto?

O silêncio realmente estava demais, ele devia ter desconfiado de alguma coisa.

Olhou cada canto dos quartos, cozinha.. Enfim tudo, quando ele passou correndo pela porta do banheiro e notou algumas "roupinhas" espalhadas pelo chão. O ninja entrou pé ante pé no local, pegou as roupas do chão, mas... E o _dono_ delas? Ele deu uma espiada na enorme banheira circular, que estava cheia, vê kakashi sentado ao fundo dela com água até a testa, prendendo a respiração e com o rosto já na cor roxa.

Sakumo se assusta e apressa-se em retirar o garoto de lá, molhando-se todo ao pegar no colo seu "projeto de gente".

-kakashi!!! O que pensa que está fazendo??

Kakashi voltou a respirar normalmente enquanto perdia o tom roxo do rosto e olhou muito aborrecido para o pai.

- Estava treinado.

- Treinando o que criança??

- A viver de baixo da água.

-QUE VIVER DE BAIXO DA ÁGUA O QUE. ESTÁ LOUCO?? QUERIA MORRER É ISSO?- Sakumo repreendeu o filho.

- Não. Eu só queria brincar com os peixinhos, depois que eu aprendesse a viver com eles. – kakashi falou num tom tristonho e choroso olhando p/ baixo.

Sakumo encarou a notável tristeza do filho, talvez tivesse sido muito duro gritando com ele daquele jeito. Dirigiu-se para fora do banheiro levando kakashi e as roupas dele. Chegou até o quarto, pos o filho sobre a cama, pegou uma toalha e começou a secar os cabelos prateados do pequeno, enquanto este ainda se via magoado.

-Filhote?

Kakashi olhou o pai como se já esperasse um sermão.

-Vem cá.- puxou o filho mais pra perto enquanto vestia nele as calças.

- Deixa o pai te explicar uma coisa,.. Seres humanos não viram peixes e nem respiram na água.

- Não?

- Não.

- por quê?

- Porque a estrutura dos corpos é diferente, peixes nascem já preparados p/ viver na água e tirar oxigênio dela, mas os humanos tiram oxigênio do ar e não da água. Então não me faça outra bobagem dessas ok?

Mais uma vez o pequeno Hatake baixa a cabeça e meio desconcertado começa a mexer nos pés. Sempre que ele ficava sem graça ou sem saber o que fazer, procurava refúgio nos dedinhos dos pés.

-Eu não estou bravo com você - Sakumo leu os pensamentos do menino.

- Não?- ele olhou p/ o pai novamente, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Não, mas vc me assustou, fiquei muito preocupado. – Sakumo ajeitava agora a camisa e a máscara de Kakashi.

- Gomem.

- Tudo bem. Não fique preocupado, só não repita isso tá bom?

- Hai.

Sakumo terminou de vestir o pequeno Kakashi, quando este lhe perguntou:

-Pai, por que as aranhas fazem teias??

- "vai começar outra vez u.u" Como assim _por que_?

- ah pai, vejo aranhas fazendo teias, mas não sei para que.

- Aranhas fazem teias para prender insetos.

-Como é que a teia prende eles? – Kakashi sentou no colo do pai, o olhou cheio de curiosidade e desta vez brincava com os próprios cabelos prateados enquanto ouvia.

- A teia é feita de um material pegajoso e quando os insetos caem nela ficam grudados.

- ahn... Mas.. Para que a aranha quer grudar os bichinhos? Ela quer brincar? Por isso prende eles? É isso pai?

- Não filhote, ela prende os bichinhos para comer.

- ah! Que legal, ela convida eles p/ almoçar prendendo eles.

-Não, Não. Ela não chama os insetos p/ almoçarem, kakashi. Eles **são** o almoço dela.

-ah!! Ela os come??

-hum.. É Kakashi.

-...

-Kakashi?

-...

-kakashi?!

O garoto olhou para os lados, reparou uma borboletinha azul pousar no travesseiro, pegou-a com uma das mãos e com a outra baixou a máscara. Fitou a borboleta por alguns instantes, Sakumo não entendeu o que o filho pretendia até que ele levou à boca a mãozinha com o inseto, mas antes que ele pudesse concretizar o movimento Sakumo agarrou a mão do filho entre a sua e libertou o inseto.

-kakashi, foi impressão minha ou você **realmente** ia comer aquele inseto?

- Ia, se as aranhas comem é porque os bichinhos devem ter gosto bom, será que tem borboleta sabor chocolate?

-¬¬' Não. Bicho ñ é pra comer ù.ú

- mas eu como peixe, e você deixa.

- mas peixe pode filhote, borboleta não.

- por quê?

- Porque borboleta é inseto.

- mas na China eles comem grilo.

-u.u ai...kakashi, só não coma insetos tudo bem? Inseto não tem gosto bom.

- você já comeu insetos?

- Não, mas.. ...Ah! Esquece isso ta? ... Vamos dar uma volta?

Kakashi abriu um largo sorriso e pulou da cama seguindo o pai. Antes de sair de casa, o garoto recolocou a máscara e continuou o trajeto.

- E então aonde vc quer ir?- Sakumo afagou os cabelos do filho.

- Não sei quero andar até achar alguma coisa legal para fazer.

- Ta certo filhote.

- ¬¬'

- que foi?

- Por que vc me chama de filhote?

- porque vc é meu filhotinho.

- e por que eu sou um filhote?

- Porque vc ainda é pequeno.

- e por que eu sou pequeno? Eu nasci com defeito?

- Não Kakashi, é porque vc é criança, nasceu há pouco tempo e crianças são pequenas. '

- Não quero ser pequeno!

- por que não? Ser criança é bom.

- Não é. É mais divertido ser adulto.

- e como é que vc sabe?

- Ontem vi Jiraiya-sama voltando muito contente de algum lugar. Perguntei o que ele tinha feito p/ estar tão alegre, mas ele não respondeu. Aí eu quis saber se podia ir com ele quando ele voltasse no tal lugar, porque seja lá do que for eu também quero brincar.

- O.O

- Pai?

- E ele? Respondeu o que?

Kakashi fez uma cara aborrecida.

- disse que eu ainda não tenho idade para brincar daquilo...

- Ufa!- Sakumo suspirou aliviado.

-... Mas disse tbm que um dia desses ele me leva pra ver. Ele não é legal pai?

-...

-pai?

- EU MATO O JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!

- Estavam falando de mim?

- Jiraiya-sama!!!!!- kakashi correu até sennin, que o pegou no colo.

- Oi pequetuxo! Pronto pra ir comigo? Ver o que vc pediu?

- Vou mesmo poder ver do que vc estava brincando?

- Hai.

- oba! Deixa pai? Posso ver Jiraiya-sama brincar?

- De jeito nenhum!!!- Sakumo tomou o filho dos braços de Jiraiya - Com o kakashi vc não vai a lugar algum Jiraiya!! Seu louco! Ele só tem 5 anos.

- E daí?

- como assim e daí? Você quer mostrar esse tipo de coisa pra uma criança?!!!

- e o que tem de mais num jogo de baralho no cassino?

- baralho?

-É. O que vc pensou que fosse?

- N-nada, mas kakashi disse que vc falou a ele (N/A: O.o?) que era coisa p/ adulto.

- e desde quando poker é coisa de criança? ...Não! Pêra aí! Não vá dizer que vc pensou que... Ah! Sakumo, mas que mente poluída você tem. - Jiraiya ria e fazia hora com a cara do outro.

-ù\\ú' eu não pensei em nada ta bom?

-Haha! Claro Sakumo, claro!!

- Pai?- Kakashi entrou na conversa

- Sim?

- o que é orgasmo? O.o?

-O\\O de onde vc tirou isso?

- Desse livrinho bonito que tava no seu bolso.

-Kakashi!! Eu já te disse p/ não mexer nas minhas coisas!!

- É que não tinha nada p/ eu fazer então eu fui ler isso aqui, porque vc sempre lê quando não ta fazendo nada.

- Ahá!!!!- Jiraiya falou num ar triunfante. - aí está a prova de que você tem a mente poluída sim, e poluidíssima no caso. porque não tem como alguém ler meus livros e não gostar da coisa.

-Pai?- interrompeu kakashi

- que filhote?

- Devolve? - disse o pequeno, apontado p/ o livro.

- olha o que vc fez!!! Ò.Ó

- eu não. Vc é quem deixa esse tipo de leitura acessível a ele. u.u

-não. Nem vem. O pouco que ele leu já deturpou a mente dele. A culpa é sua.

- Ahñ ahñ.Tem pessoas que leram e não gostaram. Estou achando que ele puxou isso de vc. xD

-pai, o liivrooo. Vc vai ou não deixar?

Sakumo estava ocupado demais discutindo com Jiraiya p/ ouvir Kakashi.

Tsunade, que passava por ali, foi até onde o pequeno se encontrava.

- que carinha é essa?- falou ela

Kakashi contou a história toda e Tsunade, revoltada, foi até os dois ninjas.

- Olha o que vcs fizeram com o menino!! Estão transformando ele num pervertido feito vcs dois.

Depois de muita discussão entre os três, kakashi se cansou.

- Bolas!!- falou pra si mesmo - acho que vou ter que conseguir o livro de outro jeito ù.ú

Kakashi saiu em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar, perguntou a várias pessoas se conheciam a obra, mas a maioria delas ficava vermelha até o último fio de cabelo e saía correndo, ele não entendia o porquê.

Ele seguiu até que encontrou em uma prateleira de uma livraria o tão almejado livro, mas o dono da livraria não quis lhe vender por causa de sua pouca idade ù.ú.

Em questão de horas toda Konoha já participava do debate, "crianças teriam ou não o direito de ler esse tipo de livro?".

Havia parte a favor e parte contra, mas kakashi não queria nem saber da opinião alheia, só queria ler o livro.

Cansado de andar atrás de sua leitura, sentou à sombra de uma árvore, estava decepcionado em não ter conseguido. Um Homem loiro e de cabelos rebeldes sentou-se a seu lado e quis saber o porquê daquele cara desanimada.

O garoto o contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde que encontraram Jiraiya até o conflito no qual a vila entrou.

- puxa! Bela confusão o senhor armou com essa história de ler os livros do Jiraiya-sensei hein?- falou Minato rindo.

- E sabe o pior da história?

-Não. Qual é?

- Depois dessa zorra toda eu fiquei sem saber o resto da história. Ù.ú

-ah!Hahahahaha - Minato riu mais ainda

- Não tem graça! Vc não sabe o quanto é ruim ser pequeno e não poder ler o que se quer.

- pra te falar a verdade, sei sim. Quando tinha sua idade, Jiraiya-sensei já escrevia esses livros, mas Sarutobi-sama nunca deixou que ele me mostrasse.

Eu fiquei louco de curiosidade pra saber o conteúdo dos livros até completar a maioridade.

- e pelo jeito acho que esse é meu destino tbm. u.u

- não se eu puder interferir - Minato retirou do bolso seu exemplar do livro e o integrou ao garoto.

- sério que vai me deixar ler?? O.o

-ahamm . Não posso negar isso pra vc, esse tipo de coisa já ta no sangue e reprimir isso não vai adiantar nada. Não adiantou comigo, só me deixou mais curioso e com vc seria o mesmo.

-Minato-sama, tem uma coisa que eu perguntei ao papai, mas ele não quis me responder. Será que vc pode falar p/ mim?

-Claro Kakashi-kun! Pergunte!

- O que é orgasmo?

-O\\\O'... Talvez seu pai tenha razão, esse tipo de livro não deve ser mostrado para crianças - Minato impediu Kakashi de continuar a ler, guardou novamente o livro e foi andando ainda visivelmente constrangido.

- kuso!!! Eu sabia que tava bom demais p/ ser verdade. Ò.Ó Fiquei sem o livro de novo. ù.ú...mas...e vc leitor(a)?...Pode me contar o que acontece depois no Icha Icha paradise? ... Não, Não vai embora... ù.u bolas! Porque eu ainda pergunto?

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Como eu já disse, é primeira fic, comentem por favor**

**Quero a opinião de vcs só por favor não esculachem**


End file.
